One Strawberry Heart
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: "Gurgling in pleasure, she chirps, "Mommy, is it my birthday?" Her full pink lips curl up in a content grin, with her teeth shining." And before they head inside for creamy, pink sugary birthday cake, Angela asks Chase what happened to their "old times."


**Happy **_**super**_** belated birthday, Naty! **

**Naty, it's now going to be a short and sweet one-shot, instead of a three, considering I don't have any time. Enjoy, though! **

* * *

><p>"What happened to our old times?"<p>

Throwing the dark blue Frisbee in the air, I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. The dark purple eyes are averted up, following the soaring object. Sighing, I watch the Frisbee rapidly rotate in the air at least twenty times before it reaches his outstretched grasp. "So?" I prompt.

He shoots me a confused glance as he flicks his wrist, sending the Frisbee in my direction. "What?" When it curves to the left, my thin legs run to attempt reaching my destination. "What are you talking about?"

Jumping up in the air, I catch the item between my two palms. After landing on the soft bouncy grass, I say, "You know what I'm talking about." The slender strands of green lightly tickle and brush against my ankles. In the field, for a few moments, there is silence.

Then I carelessly toss it back, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. When I see it rolls dumbly on the soil out of the corner of my eye, I state, "Bad pass."

Jogging over to the crumbling area, he replies, "No, I don't." Corners of pale slim lips turn downwards to a frown. Bending down, he flips his peach coloured hair to the side of his forehead. Smoothly picking the Frisbee up, he demands, "Tell me."

Ignoring his persistent order, I explain, "Remember sharing chocolate bananas at Toucan Island?" I remember the warm syrupy taste filling my mouth as I chewed on the sweet, and I savoured the flavour. The satisfying banana met my lips, smooth, cool to the touch. In my mouth it was filling and a perfect treat to the beating sun. I catch the flying object he just flung in my direction.

He blinks, and finally laughs. It's a loud, bellowing chuckle, deep and humble. I love his laugh. It's one of the best sounds I have ever heard. Again throwing the Frisbee back, I smile back, feeding on his happiness. Asking, "_That's _what you're talking about?" he dashes and lunges to snatch the Frisbee.

I haughtily say, "Yeah." What's so bad about talking about chocolate bananas at Toucan Island? They are amazing.

Running his fingers along the beat up edges, he says, "Angela, you're crazy." The dark glossy surface glares at me, and I laugh. An indigo blue Frisbee raises high in the sky and gradually descends to the ground...five feet away from me. "Ah, sorry..."

"It's okay," I walk towards the Frisbee, tired from all the running back and forth. "Have you ever wondered why we don't frolic at the beach anymore?" This is a stupid question; I just know it. I can't help but smirk. The grainy sand between our toes and spilling to the sides as dirty feet stepped into it. Arms tightly linked together, skipping down the beach while laughing and having such a wonderful time...

He breaks off my train of thought. "Maybe because it's like late fall, and the weather is too cold to do that?"

He has me there, because he's completely right. I mean, imagine skipping at the beach in ruffled and bitter sand! That would be terrible! Beaches were definitely for the warm summery weather. Suddenly, I feel drained of energy. My bottom plops to the ground like a sack of rice. "Yeah, I know," I say dejectedly, gazing downwards.

Raising a lean eyebrow, he pushes up the sleeves of his thin long black sleeved shirt. "Tired? Oh, okay, fine." He begins to calmly make his way to me, sneakers swishing against the grass. When he sits down adjacent to me, our shoulders are pressed up alongside each other. "Are you okay?"

Nestling into his wonderful strong shoulder, I ask, "Chase? What happened to those old times?" He smells like himself – of pleasant highly-flavoured coffee and delightful fresh and solid juice spurting oranges.

Wrapping his long sturdy arms around me, he leans close and at my ear, whispers, "What happened to those old times?"

He gestures to a girl on the crusty path, pushing hard on her bike paddles. Her over-sized pastel pink helmet bounces up and down of her little dirty-blonde head. Extensive thick pigtails swing around and she strains to pedal hard. Legs attempt to drive the bicycle forwards. Dirt dusted tires refuse to budge from between the rocks. "Hhhhh!" The groan is faint in the distance. Face growing red with exhaustion, the little girl cries, "Mommy! I need help turning!"

I laugh. She's so adorable!

And before I rise to aid her, Chase softly says, "Well, dear Angela, we had a child named Natasha."

* * *

><p>"How old is she turning again?" Chase jokes as he brings out the cake. In my arms, Naty giggles and enthusiastically claps her hands together. Her hair springs up and down in their still messy pigtails and I give Chase a playful glare.<p>

I reply, "Five, of course!" and examine the cake.

It's pink, white, and fluffy, of course. What can you expect with a bubbly female baby and a master chef? Nothing but the best, of course! The frothy white cream coats the sides and spreads like a sheet across the surface. Swirls of whipped cream are dotted with rosy sugar. Pink marshmallow ribbon lace the bottom and ring the top and my daughter reaches out to grab the gummy bears snuggling on the upper edge. I gently place my hand on her arm and whisper, "Not yet, Naty, not yet."

Delicately placed gummy worms line the base, circling on the underside. There are the flavours of sharp lime and tangy orange, engaging lemon and lip-smacking cherry. I try not to snatch one up as well. My mouth is watering.

The face is decorated with fresh, cut in half strawberries that are stacked and set in a full, well sized 3-D strawberry heart.

The message inside the heart:

_We love you Naty_

_Happy birthday_

I'm beaming as Chase strikes a match along the box. He carefully touches tip to tip on five tall and striped cherry and purple candles. The candles flicker and twist in the still air when he closes the lights. _Wow, my daughter is turning five. She's so big already! _

I squeeze Naty tighter, until she cries, "Mommy!" Then I relax with a huge smile in my face. I'm delighted she's here by our side, and will grow up to be a breathtaking woman.

Chase takes a deep breath. I know he's grateful for everything too. We'll do anything to make her happy in her future. He begins to sing. "Happy birthday to you!" His voice is deep, trembling, and a little off-key, but that's my Chase. My husband, who I so dearly love.

Grinning, I chorus in, "Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday, dear Naty...

"Happy birthday to you!"

Gurgling in pleasure, she turns and chirps, "Mommy, is it my birthday?" Her full pink lips curl up in a content grin, with her teeth shining. She's practically glowing. Her eyes sparkle, the flashing of green and purple glittering in the candle light.

I nod and say, "Yes, Naty, and now...It's time to blow out your birthday candles!" Feeling proud of myself for bringing my daughter this far in life, I kiss her soft forehead. My heart flutters inside as her grin widens and she grabs my cheeks. Then she kisses me with a "muah." Her lips are soft and moist and as they contact my skin, I sense a feeling of love and trust.

"I love you, Mom!" She babbles. As she looks at her cake wistfully, I wonder if she'll even attempt to blow her precious frosting coated cake. For a moment, she wonders, and then asks, "Can I blow it out?" I double up laughing. She doesn't even have to ask!

Chase chuckles. "Of course you can, Naty! On three, okay?" She cheerfully nods, obviously excited to see the flames gone, clear wispy smoke rising up to hit the ceiling. To tell the truth, I'm very excited as well. This is the beginning of many years she will remember. The past five years will be vague blurs in Naty's eyes, and when she's twelve, she'll probably say, "I don't remember any of that!"

But now she's five...She will for sure remember _this. _I remember my fifth birthday! The yellow and red balloons, the chilly ice cream cake...

"One..." _Oh, dang, he already started counting._ I rush to join in with him. "Two..." He throws me a laughing expression. Then, together, Chase and I draw out the final word of countdown, "Three!"

In joyful jitters, Naty leans as far forward as I allow her to and puffs up her cheeks. They glow red as she gathers up all the breath she can take. Squeezing her eyes tightly together, she blows as hard as she possibly can. Lips are pursed in a concentration position, her tanned skin illuminated by the candles' waning radiance.

And unfortunately, only three of the five candles manage to snap out. The other two flicker with her last gentle breeze of exhalation. As I predicted, the wispy clouds suspend, twirling and fading from sights. A part of blackened wick shatters from the rest of itself and drifted on the melted wax.

Chase tries to hide his plentiful smirk at Naty's hilarious effort. She sighs, the experience of disappointment washing over her. "Go ahead, try again," he urges, patting her small head. Behind me, he wraps his arms around our bodies. Everywhere I feel warmth; the warmth of love, the warmth of the candles, the warmth of heat radiating off us.

Naty blows again, and this time, succeeds. Her face brightens as she coos, "They're blown out, Mommy!" Giggling, she again leans down to take a huge sniff. Her jaw hangs open as she says, "Mmm, it smells so good!" It smells of fresh caked batter plentiful of flour and eggs. I nod, embracing the lovely scents.

"You're a genius," I tell Chase, lifting my head up to meet his gaze. He can always whip up the most perfect and satisfying dish for anyone in the town! Correct: everyone in the world! Dipping his head down, he kisses my forehead.

Running his hands through my tangled, wavy brown hair, he says, "I know I am."

As he begins to slice the cake, I realize that everything is perfect. There's a swell of pride within myself, because I've raised my child this far. There's a fond love for Chase, and his perfection forever and always. I'll continue to raise and protect my family as we put the past behind and embrace the future. There's no telling what will happen, but there's one thing I know for sure...

All is well.

Her blonde tresses tickle my nose as I whisper, "I love you, honey." She slips off my lap and grabs a metal fork on the table. She stands on her tiptoes to dig it into her birthday treat, her eyes hungrily gleaming.

When I catch Chase's eye, I say, "Chase, I love you." Me, barely speaking words of affection, has at last said "I love you" to Chase! He's taken aback, the knife in his hand cutting through the butter cream icing in the wrong direction. I can tell he's surprised.

Relaxing, he says to me, "I love you too, Angela."

Naty, with sugary icing covered all over her face, turned at the sound of "love". Chewing thoughtfully, she announces through a muffled mouth, "I love you, Mommy! I love you, Daddy!" Jumbled words reach my ears. Laughing, I take the slice of cake Chase has offered me.

Like I said, all is well, no doubt. I have nothing to worry about for the time being, and I will be completely happy for the rest of my life.

And I have my family to prove that.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hope you enjoyed. I tried to make the ending non-crappy.<br>**

**Love you, Naty! And YES, your eyes are purple, not green, sorry. **

**xx Diego  
><strong>


End file.
